A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart
by Arica Duke
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Amanda. When tragedy strikes. she comes to live with the Cartwrights and without even meaning too she has a hold on one of the Cartwrights hearts. This is my first bonanza story please go easy on the reviews thank you.
1. Amanda

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, she is mine. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

Chapter One: Amanda

The four Cartwrights were all riding back from their logging camp, after a hard days work, and were anxious to get home. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole turkey." Hoss said smacking his lips. "Well just make sure you leave some for us." Little Joe said giving Hoss a fist in the arm. "Watch it Little Brother, I just might eat you." Hoss threatened mockingly. All the Cartwrights laughed. "He just might do it too Joe." Adam said. The conversations then turned to other things such as the logging between Ben and Adam, and Joe was telling Hoss about a new gal he seen in town.

They just crossed over into the Ponderosa when they heard gun shots and a woman screaming. "Let's go see what's going on." Ben said turning his horse where they heard the scream. They all drew their guns and rode through a few clumps of trees, all the while they could hear the woman begging someone to stop. They then came into a clearing where all the commotion was talking place. A woman was being held by a man with a kerchief around his mouth and nose, and she was struggling to get to the other masked man, who had a hold of a little boy, who was about 4 years old. There was a man lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, who appeared to be dead. There was a wagon with two horses hitched up to it but they were both dead. "Please just let him go and leave us alone!" the woman screamed still struggling against her captor.

"That's enough!" Ben said loudly. The two masked men jumped and swung their guns around. It was then quiet, except for the little boy who was crying. "I suggest you let those two go." Ben said which ice in his voice. "What do they mean to you?" the man holding the woman asked. "Well this is my land and I don't take kindly to any violence that takes place on it." Ben said. "Fine we'll go mister," the other man said, "but we'll be back." The man holding the boy then raised his gun to strike the boy on the head, but Joe was too quick, he was the closest to the man and the boy. Joe jumped from his saddle on top of them before the blow was complete. Joe jumped to his feet to strike again if the man got back up. A shot rang out, and Joe fell to the ground. "Joe!" Ben and Adam yelled.

They looked around and seen the man holding the woman was also holding a smoking gun. Before any of the other Cartwrights could get a shot in, the two masked men high tailed it out of there. Ben, Adam, and Hoss all jumped off their mounts, and ran to Joe, while the woman gathered up the little boy who was lying next to Joe. "Joseph." Ben said shaking Joe slightly. Joe moaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Wh-what happened?" Joe asked. Joe went to sit up but hissed in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. "Stay still Joe," Adam said, pushing him back down on the ground. "You were shot by one of those men." Ben said. Joe moaned again. "That's just great." Joe said. Adam chuckled lightly as he opened up Joe's jacket. "Well you're lucky," Adam said "it just grazed your shoulder." "Do you want me to go get the doc?" Hoss asked "she might need some help."

It was then they all looked up and really looked at the woman holding the little boy. She was kneeling next to the dead man on the ground, crying. She only looked to be about 22 or 23. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin. Adam got up and walked over to the woman. He knelt down next to her and noticed she was staring to show a baby bump. Adam looked up at Hoss and nodded. Hoss then mounted up and headed out. "Ma'am?" Adam said. The woman looked up with tear filled eyes at Adam. "Thank you for coming when you did" she said. "You're welcome." Adam said with a little smile. "My name is Adam Cartwright," Adam said, "my father Ben and little brother Joe and my other brother that just left that was Hoss." She looked over at Ben and Joe and nodded. "My name is Amanda, Amanda Johnson." She said then she looked down at the little boy who had fallen asleep. "And this is Mason." Adam stood up and offered a hand. "Come on, Amanda we'll take you to the house and wait for the doc." "What about my husband?" Amanda asked. "I'll stay and bury him for you," Ben said help Joe stand. "Come back in about an hour Adam, take my horse." "Ok, Pa." Adam said leading Amanda over to Buck. "Thank you." Amanda said to Ben.

Ben nodded and began helping Joe onto Cochise. Adam helped Amanda up on Buck then handed Mason up. "I'll bring the buckboard so we can bring some of her things back to the house." Adam said mounting Sport. "Alright, see you in an hour." Ben said pulling a shovel from the back of the wagon. "See ya Pa" both Adam and Joe said. A little ways down the road, Joe couldn't stand the silence, so he came up next to Amanda. "If you don't mind me asking," Joe started "but how old are you?" "Joe," Adam said "that is no question to ask a lady." "What I'm just curious." Joe said innocently. Adam was about to say something to Joe when Amanda spoke up. "It's ok Adam," Amanda said with a smile. "I'm 19."


	2. The Past

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

Chapter Two: The Past

Joe and Adam stopped their horses trying to get their heads around Amanda's age. When they recovered they hurried to catch back up with her. "So wait," Joe said "how old is Mason?" "Joseph" Adam said sternly. Joe just looked at him with a face that said 'what?' Amanda just laughed and said. "He's four." And before Joe could ask she added "I had him when I was 15." This made Joe silent for a few minutes then he was about to ask another question when Adam interjected. "Joe, leave the lady alone." "It's alright Adam I'm sure you are just as curious." Amanda said. "But I can tell you would have gone about it more logical." This got a laugh out of Joe and Adam bowed his head in slight embarrassment.

"I was 14 when I was kidnapped," Amanda started. Joe and Adam remained quiet as she told her story. "the man that kidnapped me did some very terrible things to me for 5 months not even caring that I was pregnant with his child there were times I thought I had lost the baby, by the time I was found I was 8 month pregnant and barely able to walk and I was afraid of men even my own father.

"My parents insisted that when the baby was born that I give it up for adoption, they were afraid that it would be too painful a reminder of what happened to me, but I refused, it wasn't his fault." Amanda paused and looked down at Mason and stroked his hair.

"My husband back there well we have only been married for about a month," she started again. "I only married him because he promised me lots of things such as diamonds and rubies and things of that sort which I wouldn't care if I had them or not but the thing that got me hooked was that he said he would buy me my own ranch. I never really loved him I was in love with what he lied about, he didn't know." She patted her stomach, and with that she finished her story.

Adam and Joe stayed silent the rest of the way home, each with their own thoughts swirling around their heads. They were brought out of there thoughts by Mason crying out. "Mama!" "Shh shh honey," Amanda said "everything is alright now." Adam watched this and had a very protective feeling come over him. 'What's going on' Adam thought 'I hardly know her, besides she's closer to Joe's age.' He shook his head to recollect himself. "We're almost there," Joe said, "just around this corner."

As they turned the corner, Amanda gasped. "The house is so beautiful." Amanda said with a smile on her face. "Wait 'til you see the inside." Joe said. They saw that Doc Martin's horse and buggy were outside the house. "Well I'm glad the doc is here he can check you three out." Adam said dismounting Sport, and helping Mason down, then Amanda.

As Adam was helping Joe down, Doc and Hoss came out. "Where's Pa" Hoss asked. "He said to bury my husband." Amanda said picking up Mason. "I'm sorry about that ma'am." Hoss said. Amanda nodded and then Doc spoke up. "Well let's get inside." They all went inside, and sat down. Doc got to work on Joe's shoulder, while Amanda soothed a whimpering Mason. Hoss stayed quiet and Adam couldn't help but stare at Amanda.


	3. A Hold on My Heart

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Three: A Hold on my Heart

Doc was checking over Mason, when Adam suddenly jumped to his feet, making everyone jump. "Dagburn it, Adam," Hoss said "you about gave me a heart attack." "Sorry," Adam said "I just remembered Pa." Joe started laughing. "Well you better get out there before he thinks you forgot him." Adam glared at Joe as he headed for the door and gave Joe a whack on the back of the head. "Come on, Hoss." Adam said "help me hitch up the buckboard." Hoss got up and follow Adam out the door, with Joe still laughing.

Outside, Adam and Hoss just finished hitching up the team to the buckboard. "Do you need me to come with?" Hoss asked. "No, I think me and Pa can manage." Adam said climbing up into the seat. "See you later." Hoss said. "See you." Adam said then he nickered and slapped the reins and headed down the road.

Adam was then lost with his thoughts, which were mostly about Amanda. "Gah what's wrong with me." Adam said to himself. "She just lost her husband and she's younger than Joe, there's no way she could like anyone as old as me." Adam shook his head as he came upon the site where they found Amanda.

"Pa!" Adam yelled as he stopped the buckboard. He climbed down and looked around the horses that were hooked to the wagon had been cut from the hitching gear and most of the stuff from the wagon were stacked in a pile. "Pa!" Adam yelled again. "Over here, Adam." Adam walked a few feet forward and seen his father putting the last few scoops of dirt on top of a grave. "Hey, Adam," Pa said leaning against the shovel. "Did Amanda and Joe make it home ok?" "Yeah Pa," Adam said "the doc was there when we got there."

"Well, let's go load up that stuff." Pa said walking back to the wagon with Adam behind him. After they got everything loaded up, Adam looked around. "What should we do about those horses?" Adam asked. "We'll have to let the wolves have them," Pa said. "there's nothing we can do." "Yeah I guess you're right." Adam said then sighed as he climbed up next to his father.

The conversation back home was about the story Amanda had told Adam and Joe. Ben was quiet for a moment as he took in the girl's story. "Well, that girl is not going anywhere, with the condition she's in." Ben said "what do you think Adam?" "I think it's a good idea, I just hope she takes the offer." Adam said. Then the conversation turned to the new mining contract that Ben was trying to get.

Adam's thoughts turned again to Amanda. He was glad that Pa had suggested that Amanda should stay. Adam shook his head for the third time that day, 'No I don't like her, I'm just worried about her' Adam thought. "Adam." Ben said for the second time. Adam jumped and looked at Pa. "Sorry Pa," Adam said "lost in my thoughts I suppose." Ben laughed with knowing in his eyes.

They pulled into the yard and seen that Doc Martin's buggy was gone. Ben stopped the buckboard in front of the house. "I'll get the horses." Adam said jumping down from the buckboard. "Thank you, Adam." Ben said getting down and heading into the house.

"Hey, Pa." Joe and Hoss said looking up from their checker game. Ben put his hat on the table behind the door and began taking off his gun belt. "Where's Amanda?" Ben asked noticing that she and Mason were no where to be seen. "They went to bed after the doc left." Hoss said. Just then Adam walked in; he looked around and then assumed that Amanda went to bed. "I put Amanda's things in the barn for the night." Adam said. "That's fine, well bed sounds good to me." Ben said stretching his arms. "Without dinner, Pa?" Hoss said. "Well seeing as Hopsing doesn't get back until tomorrow and none of you have started dinner I suppose so." Ben said heading for the stairs. "Sorry Pa." Both Joe and Hoss said sheepishly. Ben just laughed and said "Good night boys." "Night Pa." All three Cartwright sons said good night.

Joe and Hoss continued playing their game while Adam took off his gun belt. Adam then sat down and picked up his book that he was reading, but his thought strayed once again to Amanda. 'Something is seriously wrong with me.' Adam thought. 'I've never felt this way before.'

Adam sighed, which caught the attention of Joe and Hoss. "You ok there older brother?" Joe asked. "I'm fine," Adam said setting his book down and getting up. "just tired I guess, good night." "Good night, Adam." Joe and Hoss said.

As Adam climbed the stairs he thought to himself. 'I'm in trouble; I think she has a hold on my heart without meaning to.'


	4. Mason

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Four: Mason

The next morning Adam was the first one up, as usually. He made himself a cup of coffee and settled in his father's favorite red chair. He picked up the abandoned book on the table, and attempted to read it again.

It had been a good ten minutes, when out of the corner of his eye he seen the guest bedroom open. He seen a little blonde head come out slowly, Adam watched as Mason tiptoed his way to the kitchen. Adam couldn't help but smile, he decided just to see what the kid would do so he pretended to read, all the while watching Mason.

Adam flipped the page, and Mason stopped dead looking at Adam. Mason's eyes were wide but when he realized that Adam hadn't noticed him, he made his way towards Adam. Mason was right in front of Adam, when Adam decided to take notice of the boy, he lowered his book.

"Well, looks like someone is up early." Adam said with a smile.

"Wha' cha readin'?" Mason asked placing his hand on Adam's knee.

"King Arthur." Adam said, picking up the book again and showing Mason the title.

"With the knights?" Mason asked with excited eyes, then he looked down sheepishly, "will you read to me?"

"Of, course." Adam said laughing. Then without asking Mason scrambled up into Adam's lap and made himself comfortable. Adam couldn't help but remember when Joe use to curl in his lap and let him read to him, he missed it. Adam cleared his throat and began reading.

Amanda woke up to the drone of a speaking voice, she layed still as she collected her surroundings. She smiled as she noticed that the voice belonged to Adam, and he was reading from King Arthur. 'Mason would love that.' Amanda thought as she rolled over to wake up Mason. Her hand found only empty air, she gasped and sat up quickly.

"Mason!" Amanda said loudly. She heard Adam stop reading as she swung the blankets off of her legs to get out of bed. She was almost to the door when she heard Adam speak.

"Looks like your mama is looking for you." Amanda sighed as she opened the door, and seen Mason in Adam's lap. They both looked up and Mason climbed down from Adam's lap and ran to Amanda wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Good morning, Mama." Mason said looking up. There was a sound of the stairs and Ben appeared at the top.

"Is everything alright," Ben said. "I heard Amanda."

"Everything is fine, Mr. Cartwright." Amanda said patting Mason's head.

"Well, that's good." Ben said, then he looked at Adam, "it's your turn to wake up Joe."

Adam sighed, "Alright, Pa." Adam got up and headed up the stairs passing his father who was on his way down.

"My youngest Joseph, isn't a morning person." Ben said laughing.

"Mason isn't either," Amanda said looking down at Mason, "only sometimes."

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Ben asked as he walked across the living room.

"No, thank you," Amanda said, "but if I could Mr. Cartwright, make breakfast for you and your boys."

"You don't have to do that." Ben said.

"It's alright, I want to." Amanda said smiling.

"Well if you insist." Ben said "the kitchen is this way." Amanda followed Ben into the kitchen and Mason climbed up into Ben's chair and opened the book Adam had been reading to him.

This is how Ben found him when he came back out with his coffee. He sat down on the settee, and watched him for a moment.

"Is it a good book?" Ben asked. Mason jumped but then smiled at Ben.

"Yes, sir." Mason said. "that nice man was reading to me."

"That's my oldest boy Adam," Ben said "and I have two more sons Hoss and Little Joe."

"I met them yesterday, when the doctor was here." Mason said "but I didn't know Adam's name, I like Adam."

Ben smiled and took a sip of his coffee. There was a thump from upstairs and the sound of Hoss' and Adam's laughter.

"Gosh darn it!" they heard Joe yell. There was a thunder of footsteps could be heard as Hoss and Adam came running down the stairs followed by Joe waving one of his boots over his head.

"Boys," Ben said sternly standing up, "we have guests." All three boys stopped and looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry Pa." they all said. Mason laughed and then so did everyone else.

"Well boys Miss Amanda has volunteered to fix us breakfast." Ben said sitting back down. Hoss' eyes lit up and he smacked his lips.

"Is your mama a good cook?" Hoss asked Mason. Mason nodded with a big smile on his face.

"She's the best cook in the world." Mason said.

"I'll take your word for it." Hoss said heading back up the stairs followed by Joe.

"Adam?" Mason asked. Adam looked over at Mason. "will you read to me again."

"Sure, sweetheart." Adam said picking Mason up and settling back down into the position they were in earlier that morning.


	5. More of the Past and Hopsing

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Five: More of the Past and Hopsing

They were all seated down at the table and Amanda was putting the platter of bacon on the table. Mason was talking Adam's ear off about how he wanted to be a knight.

"I want to be just like King Arthur," Mason said, "the best king around."

"Well you can't be a king on an empty stomach." Amanda said setting a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of Mason.

"Yes Mama." Mason said picking up a piece of bacon and putting it in his mouth. Joe snickered, which received a glare from Ben.

"Pa?" Adam said. "Do I need to go into town to pick up Hopsing?"

"No," Ben said "he told me he'll rent a horse in town."

"Who's Hopsing?" Mason asked through a bite of eggs.

"Mason, mind your manners." Amanda said. Mason nodded and looked down at his plate.

"He's our cook." Hoss answered smiling at the boy.

"Is he better than my mama?" Mason asked looking up at Hoss. Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes, making Adam laugh to himself.

"Well I don't rightly know," Hoss said "maybe when Hopsing gets back we can have a little cook off."

"I don't think so Hoss," Amanda said smiling at Hoss, which received a smile back. She put down her napkin and took a drink of water before standing up. "Please excuse me but I need some fresh air."

"Of course, dear." Ben said.

Amanda walked out the front door and sat on one of the chairs on the porch. She put her arms on the table and her head in her hands. She sighed.

'What am I going to do?' Amanda thought to herself 'I really want to stay here with the Cartwrights, but I don't think I should, not with Adam around.

'I know I should be grieving for my husband but it's just really hard with how Adam looks at me and how Mason took to him so fast.'

Just then Adam walked out and seen Amanda with her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Adam said, placing his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amanda said "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Adam asked sitting in the other chair beside her.

"About what I'm going to do," Amanda "I can't stay here."

"Of course you can," Adam said leaning forward, "my father will insist you stay, especially in your condition." Amanda looked up at Adam with questions in her eyes.

"Your father doesn't need a burden like me and Mason to hang around her when you have the ranch to run." Amanda said.

"Who said you were a burden?" Adam asked looking her straight in the eyes. Amanda looked away.

"Well I did, I just lost my husband and I'm not even grieving," Amanda said "I mean there is a part of me that did love him. I tried to make the marriage work, even if he promised me fake things.

"I know he loved me, he even loved Mason. Mason never really liked him, I don't know why; Todd was always so kind to him. He tried to be a good father." Amanda looked again at Adam. "You know you are the first man ever that Mason has actually taken a great liking to."

"Really?" Adam said smiling. "Well he does remind me of Joe when he was younger."

"What are you talking about, Joe still young." Amanda said laughing.

"And still wild as ever." Adam said also laughing. They heard the sound of a horse coming in the yard.

"Must be Hopsing." Adam said, standing up, and sure enough the little Chinese man came riding up to the house, on a horse that was much too big for him.

"Welcome back Hopsing," Adam said as Hopsing climbed down from the giant beast, "did you have a good trip."

"I did Mister Adam." Hopsing said. "all cousins ok."

"That's good," Adam said walking over to Hopsing and helping him with his saddle bag. "Hopsing this is Amanda.

Hopsing looked up and seen Amanda sitting on the porch. "Oh hello, Miss Ah-muh-duh." Hopsing said bowing.

"It's Amanda, Hopsing." Adam said holding back a laugh. "A-man-duh."

"That's what Hopsing say A-muh-duh." Hopsing said putting his hands on his hips. Adam then started laughing.

Hopsing threw his hands up in the air and started yelling. "I not home 2 minute and you make fun of Hopsing!" And with that Hopsing stormed into the house yelling in Chinese the whole way.

Adam looked at Amanda and they both started laughing.


	6. Missy It Is

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Six: Missy It Is

When Adam and Amanda walked back into the house, Adam got the third degree from Ben.

"What did you say to Hop Sing?" Ben said who was standing next to the table with his arms crossed. joe and Hoss tried hard to hide their laughter. "He's threatening to go back to China."

Adam laughed and said while putting Hop Sing's saddle bags on the sette, "He can't say Amanda's name."

"Adam tried to help him pronounce it, but he couldn't do it," Amanda said with a smile, "then Adam and I began laughing and he thought we were making fun of him." Just then Hop Sing came out of the kitchen.

"I not know how say name," Hop Sing said, "so Hop Sing call you Missy." That got all the Cartwrights and Amanda to laugh.

"That's just fine with me." Amanda said. Hop Sing bowed and started to clean off the dishes on the table.

"Thanks Missy," Hop Sing said "you fix food for my family."

"You're welcome Hop Sing." Amanda said, reaching towards a dirty dish to help Hop Sing.

"No, no, no," Hop Sing said grabbing the dish first, "you help enough." The little Chinese hurried to gather all the dishes before Amanda could make a grab for them again.

"It's good to have you home Hop Sing." Ben said, patting the man on the back as he walked by.

"Good to be home." Hop Sing said with a smile, as he went back into the kitchen.

"Well," Ben said, "you boys best get over to that fence we seen over near the west end, while I help Amanda with her things in the barn." Hoss and Joe stood up and headed for the door, stopping to put on their hats and gun belts.

"About staying here, Mr. Cartwright-" Amanda started but was stopped quickly by Ben's hand coming up. Adam, Hoss, and Joe stopped to listen as the conversation between their father and Amanda took place.

"I insist that you stay," Ben said "at least until that baby of yours is born."

"But-" Amanda started again.

"There will be no ifs, ands, or buts." Ben said with a smile, "besides it has been a long time since there has been a woman in the house, it'll be a nice change."

"Thank you," Amanda said walking over to Ben and giving him a hug, "you don't know how much this means to me." Ben was caught off guard when Amanda hugged him but quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Ben said. Amanda stepped back, a little embarrassed.

"Hey!" Mason yelled making everyone jump and look at him. "Where's my hug?" Everyone laughed as Mason got down from his chair at the table and ran over to Ben.

Mason wrapped his arms around Ben's legs and before Ben could reach down to pick up he was moving on to Joe's legs. Mason hugged everybody even Hop Sing, when he came out of the kitchen.

"Hop Sing could you watch Mason while we are outside?" Ben asked the little cook.

"Of course, Mister Cartlight." Hop Sing said taking hold of Mason's hand. "Come little one, Hop Sing show you how make biscuit."

With Mason taken care of the rest of them went outside. Sport, Chubb, and Cochise were tied to the hitching post, that some of the hands had saddled earlier that morning.

"Alright boys," Ben said, "I want that fence fixed today."

"Yes, Pa" They all three said each filling up their canteens in the water trough before they mounted up. Ben and Amanda watched as they all got on their horses.

"And be careful," Ben said, "those two men could still be on the Ponderosa somewhere, I'll go in to town later this morning and tell Roy about it."

"We'll keep a look at for them, Pa." Adam said, turning his horse around, "see you at lunch." With that, Hoss and Adam started off, Joe still at the hitching post.

"Amanda?" Joe asked. "later on today would you like to take a ride around the Ponderosa?"

"Well," Amanda said smiling up at Joe, "it depends on how the day goes."

"It's not a yes," Joe said, "but I'll take it as one." Joe turned Cochise around and quickly trotted off after his brothers.

"And be careful with that shoulder Joseph!" Ben yelled, which got a wave from Joe. Ben then sighed "Oh that Joseph." Amanda laughed as she had thought the same thing.

"Shall we get my things." Amanda said taking Ben's arm. Ben smiled down at the girl as he led her to the barn and thought.

'What a fine girl, she's one of the few I'd like to have as a daughter in law.'


	7. Ambushed

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Seven: Ambushed

"That's the last of it," Amanda said coming in the house with a small carpet bag, "phew what a work out, I haven't done that much work since Mason started walking." Ben took the bag from her and brought it to the guest bedroom that Mason and Amanda now occupied.

"Well you just sit down and I'll have Hop Sing bring you some tea," Ben said coming back out of the room. "then you and I and Mason can go into town."

"Thank you," Amanda said sitting down on the settee, "tea sounds real good, right now." Ben walked into the kitchen and was back a couple seconds later with Mason on his heels. Ben sat down in his chair and immediately Mason climbed up in his lap.

"Mason," Amanda scolded, "you should have asked first." Mason looked up into Ben's face, apology written all over his face.

"Sorry," Mason said starting to climb down off of Ben's lap, but was quickly grabbed by Ben. Ben set him back in his lap.

"It's alright," Ben said holding the boys hands in his own, "I love having little boys sit in my lap, Joe use to do it all the time." Mason gave Ben a weird look, looked at Amanda and then back at Ben.

"Joe was a little boy?" Mason said after a couple more moments of silence. Ben gave a hearty laugh and Amanda giggled.

"Of course, son," Ben said after he recovered "I was a little boy once too."

"Wow," Mason said, and then he turned to Amanda. "Mama was you a little boy too." Again Ben and Amanda laughed.

"No," Amanda said with a smile. "I was a little girl."

"Oh." Mason said smiling back at his mother, he turned back to Ben and asked, "do you know how to play pat a cake?"

"I believe so." Ben said now letting go of the boy's hands. Then the game began, Hop Sing came out and gave Amanda her tea. Laughter filled the house as the game continued, and then Ben stopped the game.

"Well, I think it's high time to start out towards town." Ben said through a laugh. Amanda stood up and picked up Mason.

"Aww Mama," Mason whined, "I was having so much fun." Amanda laughed as she put Mason down. Ben stood up and patted Mason's head.

"I tell you what," Ben said looking down at him, "we can play when we get back, how does that sound." Mason's eyes lit up as he looked up at Ben and he nodded excitedly.

"Come on Mason," Amanda said pushing him towards the bedroom "we need to get our jackets." Mason ran into the room and appeared as quick as he left with two jackets in his hands.

"Thank you, honey," Amanda said taking her jacket from him and putting it on as he put his on. "there may not be snow on the ground, but February still gets awfully cold."

Ben nodded as he was putting on his gun belt.

"That's true," Ben said grabbing his jacket, "stay on the porch as the hands and I hitch up the buckboard."

"Yes sir." Amanda said stepping out the door that Ben was holding open with Mason following close behind. Ben went to the bunkhouse and gathered a couple hands and they set to hitching up the team.

After the team had been hitched up, and Ben had helped Amanda and Mason in the buckboard they were headed to Virginia City. The ride was bumpy, but they were enjoying it with Mason talking about anything and everything, and at the moment he was talking about being a cowboy.

"-then I would ride my horse really fast." Mason was telling them.

"You better not, you could get hurt if you fell off." Amanda said.

"Your mother is right." Ben said. Amanda looked up at Ben and seen that he had a sad, distant look in his eyes for a moment, then the sparkle was back as Mason began talking again.

They were about 7 miles from the house when Ben seen something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked to his right and seen two riders advancing on them fast, Amanda seen them too and recognized them as the two men who had killed her husband. This time they weren't wearing masks.

"Ben those are those men." Amanda said her voice starting to get frantic.

"Stay calm and hold on." Ben said. Amanda grabbed Mason tightly as Ben slapped the reins, making the horses run. The riders quickly caught up to them, guns drawn.

"You better stop mister," one of the riders yelled over the sound of hooves and the buckboard. "or I shoot the woman and the boy." Ben decided to oblige to the man's order, he didn't want Amanda or Mason to get hurt. Maybe his boys would come along before anything else happened.

Ben stopped the buckboard and quickly climbed down, literally almost pulling Amanda and Mason down with him. He drew his gun as the two men dismounted from their horses.

"I'd put that away if I were you." The tallest man said threateningly.

"All we want is the money that the woman's husband owed us." The other man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Amanda said holding Mason a little closer to her side. "he never told me about owing anybody money."

"Quiet!" the tall man yelled making Amanda whimper and step behind Ben "now like I said before drop that gun." Ben hesitated for a second but then threw his gun down.

A gun shot was heard in the distance and the two men looked up, and Ben seen this as an opportunity to try to save his, Amanda's, and Mason's life.

Ben threw all his weight into the short man who was closest and they both fell to the ground. Ben was on his knees about to get up, when the tallest man had recovered from the shock of Ben doing something and brought his gun down on Ben's head.

The last thing Ben heard before he was lost in the darkness of unconsciousness was Amanda screaming.


	8. Scared

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader

Chapter Eight: Scared

Amanda screamed a heart wrenching scream as Ben crumpled to the ground and picked Mason up, ready to run. The attention of the two men was on the rider that had his gun drawn coming up the road.

"Hold it," the tall man said, "I got my gun aimed at your heart." The rider stopped and Amanda noticed he had a sheriff's badge on.

"I'm the sheriff of Virginia City, " he said "and I seen what you just did, now that's terms for arresting the both of you."

"Not if you're dead." The short man said smiling wickedly. Then it was silent, you could almost see the static in the air as the sheriff and the two men waited for the other to make the first move.

Amanda seen Ben's gun lying on the ground just a few feet away from her. She slowly edged her way over to it with the fear that one of the men would turn around and kill her. She bent down and picked it up, then cocked it making the men turn around.

"Now the fight is fair." Amanda said confidence starting to overcome her, but she was still scared out of her mind.

"Woman, do want to go to an early grave?" the tall man asked.

"If it means saving my son and Ben's life, then yes." Amanda said, clinging a little tighter to Mason. She glanced over to the sheriff and pleaded with her eyes to do something and she noticed he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now drop your guns fellas," the sheriff finally said getting the attention of the men again. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Don't make me laugh old man." The tall man said. "I can shoot faster than you."

"Well I bet I can shoot faster than you." A voice said behind Amanda, everyone jumped, except for the sheriff. Amanda glanced over her shoulder and seen the three Cartwright brothers atop their horses, guns pointed at the two men. Amanda sighed with relief.

"I suggest you do as the sheriff tells you." Adam said venom dripping from every word. The two men looked at each other and knew there was no way out this time. They threw down their guns and put up their hands defeated.

"Looks like we made it just in time, Roy." Hoss said looking down at his injured father.

Roy nodded as he got down and so did the Cartwrights. Amanda still aimed her gun at the men, not taking any chances. Hoss walked over to the men to help Roy, while Joe bent down to check on his father, and Adam walked over to Amanda.

Adam gently took the gun from Amanda's hand which automatically pulled Mason's head into her shoulder. Without even realizing it, Amanda leaned into Adam, who wrapped his arms around her, and she cried.

"It's ok now." Adam said soothingly, stroking her hair.

"I was so scared, Adam," Amanda cried into Adam's chest, "I thought for sure we were going to be killed."

"Well, everything is over now," Adam said, "you'll never have to be afraid again; I'll make sure of that."

"We'll all make sure of that." Hoss said, walking over to Adam and Amanda after putting the cuffed men onto their horses which were being held by Roy.

"Boys, you get your father back to the house," Roy said "I'll take these two to jail and send Doc Martin out this way."

"Thanks Roy." Joe said looking up from his kneeling position next to his father. Roy got up on his horse and headed to town. Ben then moaned and Hoss knelt next to Joe.

"Pa are you ok?" Hoss said. Ben sat up really quick, then moaned again and grabbed his head in pain.

"Hoss? Joe? Adam?" Ben said looking around with confused eyes, "Are Amanda and Mason alive?"

"We're fine, Ben." Amanda said, now stepping away from Adam and handing Mason to Adam, who, in turn, buried his head into Adam's shoulder. Amanda walked over to Ben and knelt down on his other side.

"Roy, the sheriff, showed up," Amanda said, "then the boys showed up." Ben looked at his boys and then smiled.

"You boys always seem to show up just in time to save the day." Ben said. This got slight chuckles from the three boys and Amanda.

"Well come on, Pa," Hoss said grabbing hold of Ben's arms, "let's get you back to the house."

Ben let Hoss pick him up and put him in the back of the buckboard. Hoss tied Chubb to the back of the buckboard and climbed into the seat.

Joe swung himself up on Cochise. He flinched as his shoulder gave him pain.

"You ok, Joe?" Amanda asked.

"I'm fine," Joe said, "just a little sore." Amanda nodded and then walked over to Adam ready to take Mason back.

"Can I ride with Adam, Mama?" Mason asked his head still on Adam's shoulder. Amanda looked at Adam and he smiled.

"It's alright with me." Adam said.

"Ok," Amanda said, "just be good." She held an excited Mason as Adam climbed up on Sport. Amanda handed Mason up to Adam, then got in the buckboard next to Ben.

Then their little posse was headed back home.


	9. Coming Home

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the

Chapter Nine: Coming Home

Two months later in the month of April, everything was back to as normal as it gets around the ranch house. The Cartwrights and Hop Sing loved having Amanda and Mason staying with them. Amanda and Mason had been moved upstairs in the other guest bed room after that terrifying day, just to let Ben and the boys to feel at ease and incase those two men escaped and came after them.

Adam had left the month before on a spring trip to San Francisco. He had two reasons to go alone. The first, to try and get some cattle sold, the second to get away for awhile. Adam had very strong feelings for Amanda, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. Sure the incident two months ago Amanda had cried in his shoulder, while he held her, but she had been in shock. So Adam had taken all his feelings and buried them in his heart, and volunteered to go to San Francisco alone. Maybe when he got back his feelings for Amanda would change.

Amanda's stomach had swollen a little more in the last two months, but it was enough that she couldn't fit in her dresses any more. Ben, who couldn't threw any of it away, had given her some of Marie's clothes that she had worn when she was carrying Joe, which slightly embarrassed Joe.

Amanda was going crazy, she missed Adam, but she didn't want to. Every morning when she got up she would look out into the living room to see if he was sitting in that blue chair reading.

Joe, she could tell liked her, after all he did wear his heart on his sleeve. Joe had been pestering Amanda about taking a ride around the Ponderosa since she hadn't yet. Though try as she might without hurting him she tried to get across that she didn't like him the way he likes her. But being Joe he still tried, until his father confronted him about bugging her.

Amanda wasn't the only one that missed Adam; almost everyday Mason would ask where he was. Amanda had never saw him act this way, ever, Mason usually shied away from men. There was just something about the Cartwright men that made Mason comfortable, especially Adam. Today Mason was very excited because Adam was arrive home today.

"Is Adam here yet?" Mason asked for the third time that morning at the table.

"Like I told you last time Punkin," Hoss said "he'll be here soon."

"Now you be quiet for the rest of breakfast." Amanda said. Mason nodded slightly and went back to eating his biscuit in silence.

"I'm glad Adam is coming back," Ben said, "we need all the help we can get for the spring cattle drive." Joe nodded and then took a sip of coffee.

"I'll run into town later on today and round up a couple more men." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." Ben said then he turned to Hoss "has that mare had her colt yet when you checked on her this morning?"

"No, Pa," Hoss said "but I reckon she's getting pretty close, best go check again, come help me Joe." Hoss and Joe stood up and headed towards the door stopping only to put on their hats.

"Ben?" Mason asked ignoring the look he got from his mother. Ben turned his attention to Mason. "do you think I can have that baby horse after its born?" both Amanda and Ben were surprised, but then Ben smiled.

"Consider it yours," Ben said "as long as your mama says its ok." Mason looked at his mother with the sweetest puppy dog face, Amanda could help but give in.

"You have to promise to take real good care of it." Amanda said.

"Oh you bet I will Mama." Mason said bouncing off his seat.

"Now go upstairs and wash up." Amanda said. Mason jumped down from the chair and hurried up the stairs.

"Thank you, Ben." Amanda said smiling at the man she now considered a father.

"I'd do anything to make that boy happy." Ben said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just don't spoil him to much." Amanda said with a laugh.

"No, never," Ben said also laughing. He stood up and stretched then said, "well I better get out there and help Hoss and Joe." Just then they heard a horse coming the yard.

"I bet that's Adam." Ben said almost running to the door. Amanda stood and followed Ben out the open door and sure enough there was Adam, climbing off Sport, with Joe and Hoss standing by him.

Amanda's heart skipped a beat, 'Adam is home,' Amanda thought 'thank God.'

"Adam." Ben said hugging his son, "glad to see you home safe."

"It's great to be home, Pa," Adam said hugging his father back, "you wouldn't believe how hard it was this spring to sell off that two hundred head."

"Nice to have you home, Adam." Hoss said gathering Adam in a tight bear hug.

"Hoss, I can't breathe." Adam said struggling against him.

"Sorry," Hoss said "just missed you something awful." Adam patted him on the shoulder in understanding.

"And how much trouble have you gotten into since I've been gone." Adam said giving Joe a slight push.

"No much as usual, Adam." Joe said giving Adam a push back. Amanda watched, as she was standing on the porch, the tender moment happen before her eyes. It was something she missed, a family's love for one another. Amanda decided to make herself noticed, so she cleared her throat.

The men turned to her surprised. Ben laughed and reached a hand out to her, silently telling her to come over, which she did.

"Welcome home, Adam." Amanda said taking Ben's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Adam said, then there was a very awkward silence in the air. Ben cleared his throat.

"Well," Ben said "I think someone in the house is very excited to see you." Adam's face lit up, for he knew who his father was talking about.

Adam watched as Ben and Amanda retreated to the house and Hoss and Joe to the barn. He sighed 'So much for not having feelings for Amanda anymore.' He thought 'but now I know how she feels.' He smiled as he recalled the look on her face as he dismounted his horse.

He walked into the house and stopped to take off his hat, jacket, and gun belt. His father an d Amanda were sitting on the settee, talking about baby names. Adam couldn't help but smile, his father talking about baby names, the last time he heard his father do that was when Hoss's mother was pregnant with him.

"I'm going to wash up first." Adam said heading for the stairs, before Ben or Amanda could answer there was a pitter patter from upstairs.

Mason appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes sparkling as he ran down the first flight of stairs.

"Adam!" Mason yelled and then jumped. Amanda and Ben gasped. Adam just about didn't catch him, but held fast.

Mason wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, and began crying.

The scolding that was on Amanda's lips died when she saw Mason crying. The scene was so beautiful that right then and there she decided she wanted Adam as a husband and a father to Mason and this baby. She just hoped Adam felt the same way.


	10. Confrontation

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Ten: Confrontation

It had been a week since Adam had arrived home and Mason had pulled his little stunt. Mason had been following Adam around ever since that day. Adam didn't mind, he was getting more attached to the boy, and also getting closer to Amanda.

Amanda still hadn't told Adam how she felt; she was working up the courage to do so. Today was the day, she decided. Every one was sitting in the living room drinking coffee, after lunch. Hoss and Joe, with Joe sitting on the table, playing checkers as usually, Adam in his chair with Mason on his lap, Ben was in his chair, and Amanda was sitting next to Hoss on the settee.

"I think that colt could use a name besides horse." Hoss told Mason, looking up from the board.

"She'll get a name soon;" Mason said "I just haven't thought of one yet." Hoss laughed and looked back at the board.

"Hey wasn't there a piece right here." Hoss said looking up at Joe, who was looking at him innocently.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't keep track of your pieces." Joe said with a smile.

"Dag burn it, Little Joe." Hoss said giving Joe a push. Joe caught himself before he fell on the floor. Ben cleared his throat, and gave them both a look they both knew.

"Sorry, Pa." They both said.

"Adam?" Mason asked, looking at Adam from his place on his lap, "Will you come out with me and help me name my horse."

"Of course, Mason," Adam said, helping him down from his lap before standing up, "we'll be in the barn if you need us."

"Alright, son," Ben said, "just remember we still need to make sure we have everything ready for the spring cattle drive."

"Yes, Pa." Adam said taking Mason's hand and walked over to the door. He grabbed a hat the looked just like his, but it was smaller, and put it on Mason's head. He put his on, and then he and Mason walked out the door.

Amanda waited a couple seconds after the door had been shut before she excused herself.

"I'm going to go see if Mason and Adam need any help naming that horse." Amanda said standing up, hoping she didn't give too much of her intentions away.

"Ok, dear." Ben said. There was no doubt that Ben knew she wanted to be alone with Adam, he could see it in her eyes.

Joe looked up at her and nodded then looked back down at his game. 'So he knows too' Amanda thought heading towards the door. 'I hope he understands.'

She walked outside into the April afternoon, with a smile set on her face. She was so nervous but she had to do it, she needed Adam to know how she felt. She could hear Mason laughing as she approached the barn followed by Adam's laugh.

"That name fits just fine." She heard Adam say as she walked into the barn. Mason saw her walk in and ran to her.

"Guess what I named her, Mama?" Mason said tugging at her hand to bring her closer to the little brown horse with one misshapen white spot about the size of tea saucer, on its left shoulder.

"What, my darling." Amanda said following her son to stand next to Adam, who was holding the horse and petting its neck.

"Cloud." Mason said smiling from ear to ear.

"The name is perfect." Amanda said noticing that the white spot looked like a cloud. Mason smile got wider as he let go of her hand and began petting his horse.

"Adam, can I talk to you." Amanda said not believing that she had just started the conversation she had wanted to have for a long time.

"Of course you can," Adam said looking up from Mason at her, "what's on your mind."

Amanda took a deep breath. "You." She said. It was a simple word but a powerful one. Adam looked at her a little surprised but Amanda could see some sort of relief in his eyes, but also a little sadness. Had he wanted to have this conversation too, and what was the sadness?

Adam sighed before he said. "Look Amanda I know you like me and I like you-." He stopped not really sure what to say next.

"But?" Amanda asked the word hanging in the silence. Adam shifted uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"I think I'm too old for you," Adam said, "you are Joe's age-" Amanda cut him off.

"I don't care how much older you are than me," Amanda said hotly, her emotions escaping from her, "I like you not Joe."

"I know that," Adam said, "I just think you should find someone closer to your age."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing, didn't Adam like her, and he said he did, so why was he saying these things.

"Are you pushing me away?" Amanda asked softly, stepping away from Adam.

"No." Adam said realizing just how much Amanda liked him, no loved him. Now he didn't know what to say to her. Before he could say anything else she turned around, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him.

Adam was shocked he had never had a woman kiss him first, it took him a second to recover, but he kissed her back. He let go of the horse and put his hands on her hips.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other both surprised. Amanda blushed and began to pull away, but Adam pulled her closer and this time he kissed her.

When they pulled apart this time they both had smiles on their faces, Amanda set her head on Adam's chest, and Adam set his chin on her head.

Mason laughed, making them both jump out of their skins. They had forgotten that someone besides then was in the barn.

Cloud had gone back to stand by its mother, and Mason was standing beside Adam and Amanda looking up at them. Adam picked him up and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Come on," Adam said "I need to go over some stuff with Pa, about the cattle drive." Amanda nodded she didn't care where they went as long as they were together, she was happy.


	11. A Feeling

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Eleven: A Feeling

When Adam, Amanda, and Mason walked into the house, Ben couldn't help but admire at how wonderful the three looked together. They all noticed Adam and Amanda holding hands, and Joe quickly got Hoss' attention back on the game.

Amanda saw Joe's reaction when they had walked in, she'd have to talk to him later.

"Well," Ben said setting his coffee down and standing up, "it's about time, I was beginning to think I was going to have to play match maker." Amanda blushed but she was flattered that Ben wanted her and Adam together.

"Well I think we should get everything together for tomorrow." Adam said putting Mason down, who took Adam's other hand. Amanda let go of Adam's hand and sat back down next to Hoss, while Ben and Adam walking to Ben's desk, Mason still holding his hand.

"Do you know how old Adam is?" Joe whispered obvious hurt in his voice. Hoss quickly stood up and headed towards the kitchen, he didn't want to get caught up in the coming argument.

"Yes, I'm aware," Amanda whispered back scooting over to take Hoss' place in the game, "why should age matter, if you love someone."

"You know I like you." Joe whispered moving a piece.

"And I've told you time and time again, that I don't like you back the same way." Amanda whispered taking her turn jumping one of Joe's pieces.

"I know," Joe said not wanting to whisper anymore but still low enough that no one but Amanda could hear, "but if you would have gave me a chance, then maybe you would have."

Amanda gave an irritated sigh and sat back putting her hand on her swollen stomach. Joe stared at her and she stared back.

"What?" Amanda asked, getting more irritated.

"You don't think I could take care of Mason and that baby do you?" Joe asked sitting up straighter.

"I never said that," Amanda said, "and I'm sure you could, just as well as Adam." Amanda sat back up and put her hand on Joe's knee.

"Please understand." Amanda said, looking into his eyes. Joe was still hurt that she chose Adam over him, but he knew Adam would give her, Mason and whoever else came along, the world if he could.

"I understand," Joe finally said, then stuck out his hand, "friends?"

"Friends." Amanda said, taking his hand, laughing.

The next morning, the Cartwright's, Hop Sing, a few neighbors, and all the hands except for two that Adam insisted stayed and watched for danger, were all mounted up, except for Adam.

Amanda had told Adam she didn't need them to stay, that she could take care of herself. But Adam being Adam wouldn't listen.

"Adam, I don't need them to stay," Amanda was saying, "your father needs all the help he can get, Mason and I will be fine."

"They are staying and that's final," Adam said, cupping her face with his hands, "I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Fine," Amanda said with a smile, "but I won't like it." Adam laughed then kissed her.

"We'll be back in two weeks," Adam said, taking his hands off her face. Adam then knelt down in front of Mason so he was level with his face, "make sure you feed Cloud every day."

"I will Adam," Mason said hugging Adam, "you make sure you come back, ok."

"I promise." Adam said hugging him back. Adam stood up and mounted Sport.

"See you when we get back." Ben said tipping his hat to Amanda. Both Amanda and Mason waved as everyone rode out of the yard. Adam was the last one to disappear behind the barn.

Amanda and Mason walked into the empty house. Amanda felt lost, she had never been alone not in her whole life, except when she had been kidnapped.

The Cartwrights had become her family, now that they were gone, even if just for two weeks, she didn't know what to do. Already the usually warm house that was full of laughter, was now cold and dark with the absent of the Cartwrights.

"Come on, honey," Amanda said taking Mason's hand, "help me make something to eat."

The Cartwrights and their crew were two days away from getting back home from the cattle drive. It was early morning and Adam couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened back home.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Adam," Ben said, "you probably just miss Amanda and Mason, as do I." Ben patted Adam on the back.

"I do miss them," Adam admitted, "but this feeling."

"Son, if you want to ease that feeling, a lone rider could probably make it in a day," Ben said, "besides all the cattle is sold and I don't need you here anymore."

"Thanks, Pa," Adam said smiling, "see you in two days."

"See you in two days." Ben said, laughing. Adam spurred Sport into a gallop towards home.

It was just dusk, with light still in the air when Adam came around corner and saw the house. Adam smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he saw two dark figures on the ground.

Adam quickly dismounted and knelt down by the downed figures; they were the two ranch hands, both had recently been killed.

"Amanda!" Adam yelled, jumping up and running into the house.


	12. Blast from the Past

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Twelve: Blast from the Past

Adam threw open the door to find another dead man sprawled on the floor behind the settee.

"Amanda!" Adam yelled frantically, running further into the house.

"Adam?" Mason's voice came from behind Adam by his father's desk. Adam whipped around and saw Amanda lying face down on the ground with Mason sitting beside her. Adam immediately gathered Mason up in his arms and gently shook Amanda.

"Amanda?" Adam said, "Wake up." Mason clung tightly to Adam, as he checked Amanda for injury, all he found was a bump on the back of the head. Adam sighed in relief to find she was still alive. He then turned to check Mason. He noticed that he had bruising around his neck. He cupped Mason's face with one hand and looked in his eyes.

"Mason, what happened?" Adam asked. Mason began crying and choked out.

"That man hurt Mama, and I shot that bad man." Mason buried his face into Adam and sobbed.

"Mason, I need you to do something very important for me," Adam said hugging him tightly. Mason pulled back and looked at him.

"Only a really brave boy can do it." Adam said.

"I'm brave." Mason said sniffling and straightening his back.

"I need you to ride into town as fast as you can and get Sheriff Coffee and the doctor," Adam said, "do you think you can do it." Mason nodded then looked at his mother.

"Don't worry I'll take care of here until you get back." Adam said, standing up with Mason still in his arms.

He walked back outside the open door and placed Mason up on Sport. He couldn't reach the stirrups, but Sport would move by clicks and yaws.

"Stay on the road, it goes all the way to Virginia City," Adam said, leading Sport behind the barn to the main road, "ride fast, son."

Mason reached down and hugged Adam's neck and Adam hugged him back.

"I will, daddy," Mason whispered, and then he yelled "yaw!" Adam had to whip a tear from his eye as he watched Mason gallop down the road.

Adam walked back into the house and picked up Amanda and put her on the settee.

As he was pulling the dead man from the house he was wondering who he was and noticed his father's gun underneath the man.

'What happened here?' Adam thought as he put the dead man out of sight and went to see about the two ranch hands.

Thirty minutes before Adam arrived.

Amanda and Mason were sitting on the porch, like they had been doing every night since the Cartwrights left, waiting for the stars to come out.

"Do you think we'll see a falling star, Mama?" Mason asked looking up into the sky.

"Maybe," Amanda said smiling, "if we see one what are you going to wish for?"

"I wish for Adam to be my daddy," Mason said turning to face his mother, "what would you wish for?" Amanda was a little surprised at Mason's answer, but it touched her deeply. Just then they heard hoof beats coming up the road.

"I wonder who that could be this late at night." Amanda said. She saw the two ranch hands come out of the bunk house, to check to see who the rider was.

When the man came around the corner of the barn, Amanda gasped and jumped up, it was her long ago kidnapper. The ranch hands had immediately pulled their guns when they heard Amanda gasp.

"Now wait a second, boys," the man said, his voice a deep growl, "you don't even know who I am."

The man got down from his horse and casually hitched his horse to the hitching post. Before any of them could react, the man drew his gun and shot both of the hands.

Amanda screamed, grabbed Mason, and ran into the house, with the man right behind her.

Amanda headed for Ben's desk; she knew there was a pistol in the drawer. Before she could reach the desk she felt pain in the back of her head, then darkness.

Mason was scared, and became more scared when his mother fell and he went flying out of her arms. Mason picked himself up and turned around and saw the man towering over him.

"So, you're the kid of mine," the man said, "too bad you don't look anything like me." Mason stepped back and felt the wall behind him, he was trapped.

"Now you stay there boy," the man said pointing a finger at him, "while I find some rope to tie you up with." The man turned around and lumbered off towards the kitchen.

Mason stood frozen for a second, and then he looked over at Ben's desk. He remembered seeing Ben put a gun in one of the drawers. He knew he didn't know how to use it, but he needed to do something to protect his mama.

Mason quickly ran over to the desk and pulled open the top drawer, there it was. He picked it up; it was almost too heavy for him.

He heard the man coming back and he ran out from behind the desk holding the gun out how he had seen Adam do it. The man froze and then smiled.

"Come on, boy," he said, "shoot me." When Mason didn't do anything, he took two steps and wrapped his hands around Mason's neck.

Mason struggled as the man squeezed his throat. He began to see black spots dance across his vision, he still had a hold of the gun, and he raised it and squeezed the trigger.

BANG! The gun went off and the man dropped Mason. Mason scooted back as the man fell to the ground dead, on top of the gun.

Mason scooted back until he felt his mother's feet in his back. He turned around and crawled to her side, and then sat down.

It seemed like it was only a couple minutes had past when he heard another horse. Mason's eyes got wide, 'not another bad man' he laid his head on his mother's back.

"Amanda!" It was Adam. He sat back up as the door flew open. "Amanda!" Adam yelled again. When Mason saw Adam, he said. "Adam?"


	13. You Should Know The Answer

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Thirteen: You Should Know The Answer

Sheriff Roy Coffee stepped out his jail to get a breath of the night air. He could hear the night life in the saloon down the street; all in all it was a pretty quiet night.

He was just about to walk back into the jail, when he heard a horse coming into town. It appeared to be a riderless horse, but the closer it got, he saw there was a little boy riding it.

Roy stepped out in the street, and noticed it was Adam's horse and Mason was on it. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Mason reined Sport to a stop, almost falling off in the process. Roy come up to the boy's side, grabbed him, and put him on the ground.

"What happened, son?" Roy asked kneeling in front of the boy, "Where's Adam?"

"He's with my mama," Mason said, "she's been hurt, Adam told me to come and get you and the doctor." Roy stood back up and took Mason's hand, while hitching up Sport in front of the jail.

"Come on, boy," Roy said, "let's get the doc and you can tell me everything on the way back to the ranch." Mason nodded and walked with Roy down the road towards the doc's office.

Adam was sitting at his father's desk and was in the process of writing sympathetic letters to the two ranch hand's family, explaining what had happened, when he heard a soft moan from the settee.

Adam stood up and almost ran around the settee to get to Amanda who was starting to wake up. Adam sat on the table in front of the settee.

"Amanda?" Adam said reaching out and touching her arm, Amanda flinched back at the touch and opened her eyes, afraid.

"It's just me." Adam said again attempting to touch her. She didn't flinch this time instead tears welled up in her eyes and then she looked around her.

"Mason!" she yelled and bolted straight up. The movement caught Adam off guard but he quickly recovered and grabbed Amanda but the shoulders.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Adam said trying to look in her eyes, "I sent him into town to get the doctor and the sheriff."

"You did what?" Amanda asked frantically, "he's only a little boy, he could get hurt." Amanda threw her legs over the side of the settee and attempted to stand up, but Adam held her in place. He moved onto the settee so he was sitting on the edge.

"I know that," Adam said, "but I wouldn't have sent him if I knew he couldn't do it."

"But he doesn't even know how to ride that well yet." Amanda said starting to calm down.

"Don't worry, he's old enough," Adam said, "and if he didn't make it into town, he knows just to give the reins to the horse, and it'll bring him back here." Amanda sighed heavily, and leaned into Adam.

"He's almost five," Amanda said, "and if you ask him he'll tell you he's old enough to do anything." Amanda gasped and sat back up looking around again.

"Where is he?" Amanda asked, then she looked Adam, "the man where is he?"

"Dead." Adam said flatly. Amanda sighed in relief, but she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Did you come just in time to shoot him down?" Amanda asked letting Adam wrap his arms around her.

"No," Adam said and then took a long time to continue, "Mason shot him." Amanda pulled away from Adam to look in his eyes to see for sure if it was true. It was.

"My baby killed someone." Amanda whispered horrified.

"He had to or else both of you would have been dead," Adam said, wrapping his arms back around Amanda, "if I had just been a few minutes earlier he wouldn't have had to."

"He must be traumatized." Amanda said into Adam's chest, she tried to hold in her tears but they fell anyway.

"I was too, but I got over it," Adam said stroking her hair, "he will too, I promise."

They sat like this for a while, until Amanda stopped crying. Amanda pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I hope the baby is ok," Amanda said placing her hand on her stomach, "I did fall on my stomach." Adam placed his hand on her stomach too.

"I hope it is too." Adam said, and then Adam pulled her chin up and smiled at her before kissing her.

"Mason called me daddy," Adam said after he kissed her, "do you know why." Amanda smiled and looked down a little embarrassed.

"We were looking at the stars, and he said if he saw a shooting star he was going to wish for you to be his daddy." Amanda said. When Adam didn't say anything she looked up at Adam.

She had never seen Adam cry, but today she witnessed it herself. He wiped his eyes embarrassed.

"Sorry," Adam said, "I was just thinking I would like to be." Amanda's mouth dropped open.

"Adam," Amanda said, "did you just propose to me?"

"And what if I did?" Adam asked kissing her again. Amanda pulled away from Adam and smiled at him.

"Well you should know the answer." Amanda said. This time she kissed him, she felt him smile as they kissed.

Just then they heard a horse and buggy pulling into the yard, they pulled apart and Adam jumped up.

"Stay here." Adam said heading for the door, he cracked it open and looked out. It was the doc's buggy with Sport tied to the back, followed by Roy, with Mason sitting in front of him on his horse.

Adam walked out to greet them, leaving the door open because he knew Amanda would be right behind him.

"Adam, Amanda," Doc Martin said pulling the reins and stopping the buggy, "are you alright."

Amanda ran up to Roy and grabbed Mason down, hugging him tight.

"Thanks, Roy." Amanda said and walked back into the house, rocking Mason.

"Amanda is worried about her baby," Adam said, "so am I." Doc Martin climbed down from his buggy and grabbed his bag.

"Mason told me what happened," Roy said walking with Adam and Doc to the house, "but I still have to get Amanda's statement." Adam nodded.

"Where are the two ranch hand's and the mystery man's body?" Doc asked.

"I'll show you later," Adam said "I just want to make sure Amanda, Mason, and her baby are going to be alright."

"Right." Doc said. They walked into the house and Adam shut the door behind them.


	14. Mason's Naming

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Fourteen: Mason's Naming

Amanda told Sheriff Coffee everything about her past and who the man was, while the doctor checked her.

Amanda and the baby were going to be fine, and Mason was too, he had fallen asleep in Adam's lap while Amanda had been telling her story.

After Amanda and Mason were settled into bed, the doctor had Adam wrap the three bodies in blankets and had Adam put them in the back of his buggy. Adam was going to go into town the next day with the letters for the ranch hands and deliver them personally.

It was the next day, almost noon and Adam was downstairs drinking coffee, watching the flame dance in the fire place.

"Penny for your thoughts." Amanda's voice floated down from the stairs. Adam turned and smiled.

"Just thinking about you and Mason." Adam said. Amanda walked down the stairs and settled into Adams lap, with her head on his shoulder.

"Are they good thoughts?" Amanda asked.

"Of course they are." Adam said chuckling. Just then they heard the pitter patter of feet upstairs.

"Here comes trouble," Amanda said, getting up from Adam's lap, "he'll probably want his spot." Adam laughed as Mason came down the stairs and immediately was in Adam's lap.

"Well it's about time your up," Adam said, "you're wasting daylight."

"Sorry Daddy," Mason said, "I promise I'll get up earlier next time."

"Ok," Adam said laughing, "who know you just might be easier to get up than Joe." Amanda laughed but her laugh cut short when there was the sound of many horses coming in the yard.

Amanda and Adam, with Mason in his arms, stood up and walked out the door. Ben and the cattle drive were home.

"Hey Pa," Adam said walking up to his father's side as he dismounted Buck.

"Hey Adam, Amanda, Mason," Ben said with a smile, "did you get that feeling you had worked out."

"Yes, Pa," Adam said his voice serious, "we need to talk when you get settled back in." Ben's smile fell.

"Did something happen?" Ben asked.

"Later, Pa," Adam said, "when we have a little more privacy."

"Alright son." Ben said.

"Daddy?" Mason asked getting Adam's attention as well as Ben's curiosity. "will you read me a story?"

"Perhaps later." Adam said. Mason nodded and Adam set him down. Mason walked over to Joe and Hoss.

"Daddy?" Ben asked with a quizzical look.

"It'll all be explained later, Pa." Adam said with a smile.

Later that day when every thing had been explained and all the questions had been answered, Adam announced his and Amanda's engagement. Mason had fallen asleep in Adam's lap while he was telling his family about how Mason had started calling him Daddy.

"Well Mason does love you I'm sure," Ben said with a laugh, "and I know you'll love him and whoever comes like your own." Adam smiled a little embarrassed, but touched that his father had said this.

"You practically raised me when Ma died." Joe said. At this statement everyone fell quiet, and Amanda felt uncomfortable. Even after all these years it was still hard to talk about Marie's death.

"Have you given any thoughts on names for the baby?" Hoss asked breaking the silence. Amanda looked at Adam and shook her head.

"No, none," Amanda said, "but Ben and I have a couple times." Hoss and Joe looked at their father a little surprised and then they began laughing which woke up Mason.

"Look you two," Ben said sternly, "you woke up Mason."

"Sorry, Pa," they both said, "sorry, Mason." Mason rubbed his eyes and looked around at everyone with a sleepy smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mason asked.

"Names for the baby." Adam said.

"I want to name him." Mason said suddenly fully awake.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Joe asked, chuckling.

"I just know." Mason said with a big smile.

"Well what is _his_ name going to be?" Amanda asked. Mason sat for a second thinking real hard.

"How about Stormee?" Mason said.

"Stormee?" Amanda said looking at Adam.

"It's a name out of a book I read to him once," Adam explained, "it was a story about a really brave boy who fought off Indians on his own."

"Well Stormee it is then," Amanda said, "now we just have to think of a middle name."

"Got one too," Mason said, pointing to Ben, "his middle name is going to be Benjamin." Ben smiled widely and had to turn away to hide his tears.

"Stormee Benjamin Cartwright," Adam said trying out the name, "I like it."

"Well it's settled then," Amanda said, "the name will be Stormee Benjamin Cartwright."

"What if it's a girl?" Joe asked giggling his giggle.

"Oh Joe." Amanda said, playfully punching him in the arm.


	15. It's Time

**A Hold on a Cartwright's Heart **

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda and Mason, they are mine. Adam is 32, Hoss is 27, and Joe is 20. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

Chapter Fifteen: It's Time

It was now September, and the baby was due any day.

Adam and Amanda had gotten married two months ago, it was a joyous occasion. Almost everyone in Virginia City had come to congratulate the new couple. Adam was working on building a house, but they had had a very early snow storm, so they were stuck living with his father until winter was over.

Mason's birthday had come and gone, he was now five and had started school

The name that Mason gave the baby had not remained permanent. Over the months the name change everyday, until finally Adam had told Mason that when the baby was born we would know exactly what to call it, Mason agreed.

It just so happened to be September 23, Ben's birthday, and they had a party at the Ponderosa. The last of the guests were just leaving.

"Thanks again Paul," Ben was saying to Doc Martin, who was climbing up into his buggy next to his wife, "have a safe ride back."

"We will Ben, thanks," Doc said, "see you around." The four Cartwrights plus two new Cartwrights waved good bye as the buggy disappeared around the barn.

"Well let's get back inside, where it's warmer." Adam said taking Amanda by the elbow.

"I need a little fresh air," Amanda said, "I'll be along in a moment." Adam looked at her concerned, but Amanda just gave him a little push towards the door.

"I'll be fine, Adam," Amanda said, "go on." Adam smiled then gave her a kiss.

"Don't be too long," Adam said, and then he followed his brothers into the house, Mason holding his hand.

Amanda sighed and placed her hand on her very large stomach. She had been having pains the whole night, but she didn't want to spoil everyone's fun, so she had kept quiet. She knew that the baby was close to coming, for these were the same pains she had got before she had Mason.

Restless she walked across the yard and into the barn. Cloud greeted her with a nicker, he had gotten so big in the last few months but Mason was almost an expert rider on Cloud, even if Cloud was still green broke.

She reached out to pet Cloud, but stopped short when she got a stabbing pain in her lower back. She gasped when she felt hot liquid run down her legs.

"Here we go." She said to herself, she tried walking back towards the door but it hurt to move. She knelt down and caught her breathe. When she was sure the pain had past she stood up again but was greeted with a dizzy spell, she grabbed onto on of the stalls. She needed Adam and the doctor, she took a deep breathe and screamed for Adam.

oOo

Adam and the other Cartwrights were laughing at how Mason had pulled Joe's own tricks on him while they were playing checkers, when they heard the scream. Adam jumped up and ran outside, his father and brothers on his heels. Amanda was no where in sight, then they heard a strangled cry from the barn and they all took off towards it.

When they went through the barn doors they saw Amanda holding onto one of the stalls with one hand and the other clutching her stomach. Adam rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey, is the baby coming?" Adam asked even though he already knew the answer. Amanda nodded sharply. Ben came around to Amanda's other side to help Adam bring her to the house.

"No don't move me," Amanda said painfully, "it hurts to move."

"Mama, are you going to be ok?" Mason asked from behind Joe's leg that he was holding onto. And with the best smile she could manage she said.

"Of course I will honey, pretty soon you'll have a new brother or sister." She then looked at Joe and Joe understood, Mason needed to go to the house.

"Come on Mason," Joe said lets go boil some water for your mama." As Joe and Mason left the barn Ben and Adam helped Amanda onto a heap of straw.

"Pa, I bet the Doc ain't too far down the road," Hoss said, "I bet I can catch him."

"Go then son," Ben said, "ride swiftly."

"I'm sorry to cause all this trouble." Amanda said gripping Ben and Adam's hands, which were knelt down on either side of her.

"Trouble," Ben said with a slight chuckle, "you're no trouble at all."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked looking at Adam now.

"Of course, my love." Adam said stroking a lock of hair out of her face. Labor pains washed over Amanda and she squeezed Adam's and Ben's hands.

"I hope Hoss hurries with the doctor." Amanda said through clenched teeth.

oOo

Hoss had just come up over a little rise in the road when he saw the doc's buggy a few feet down the road.

"Hey Doc!" Hoss hollered. He saw the doc and his wife turn in their seats and then the doc pulling on the reins, bringing the buggy to a stop. Hoss caught up to them in no time.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Doc asked when Hoss was next to him.

"It's Amanda," Hoss said, "the baby is coming." Doc got both an excited and worried look in his eyes.

"Well let me get this buggy turned around and we'll be back there lickity split." Doc said snapping the reins over the horse's back. Hoss waited until they were turned around and then he spoke.

"I'm going to ride ahead to tell them you're on your way." Hoss said, getting ready to kick Chubb.

"I'll be along," Doc said, "don't you worry any." Hoss nodded and kicked Chubb back into a gallop.

oOo

Meanwhile back in the house with Joe and Mason, Mason had begun to get restless. Hop Sing had already been in and out to the barn bringing all his supplies and water, several times.

"Mason will you sit still." Joe said for the tenth time, catching Mason trying to sneak out of the house again.

"But I want to see my mama." Mason whined. Joe sighed and picked Mason up bringing him to the settee.

"Well you're just going to have to wait," Joe said, after he and Mason were sitting on the settee he picked up one of Adam's books, "do you want me to read to you?" Mason nodded and Joe smiled,

'At least he will be quiet for a while,' Joe thought, 'was I like this when I was younger.' Joe laughed out at the thought and Mason just looked at him funny. Joe opened the book and began reading.

oOo

Hoss came in the yard and just about jumped off his horse in his hurry to get to the barn. Hoss walked into the barn and saw that when he was gone a little makeshift room had been made with blankets and one of the stalls it was big enough for even him to stand up in.

"The doc is on his way." Hoss said. Ben peeked through a small opening in the blankets and then came out.

"Thank you, Hoss," Ben said patting him on the shoulder, "the baby is almost here." They heard the buggy pull in and the both ran to the barn door.

"In here, Paul." Ben said, stepping out of the barn. Paul and his wife quickly got down from the buggy and rushed into the barn, past Ben and Hoss.

"Come on, Son," Ben said, heading for the house, "everything is taken care of now." Hoss nodded and then followed his father to the house.

oOo

It had been several hours that they had waited in the house, Mason had fallen asleep and now Hoss, Ben, and Joe were talking, about nothing really, just talking.

Finally they heard the baby's first wail, which made Mason jump awake. Everyone was smiles as they stood up.

"Come on, Mason," Joe said grabbing his hand let's go meet your new brother or sister." Mason took his hand and they all walked out to the barn.

oOo

"What is her name going to be?" Doc asked, handing the newborn to Amanda, after he had cleaned it up.

"A girl." Amanda said, looking down and her baby pouring all her love she could onto the baby. Amanda looked up at Adam, who was smiling.

"What do you think?" Amanda asked. Adam was thoughtful for a few seconds before answering.

"Could the middle name be Elizabeth, after my mother?" Adam asked hopeful.

"Of course it can, honey," Amanda said, "now we just need something that fits, but I can't think of any." Just then everyone came into the barn; the blankets had been taken down to let in some fresh air. Joe was the last one to come in with Mason holding his hand.

"That's it," Amanda said, "I know what her name is." Everyone looked at Amanda, waiting. Amanda looked down at the precious bundle in her arms and said.

"Josephine Elizabeth Cartwright."

To Be Continued….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: so sorry about the long wait been busy and I've had major writer's block on this chapter hope you enjoyed this story there is more to come with these character's but for now I will give them a rest and maybe write a different bonanza story. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed it means a lot


End file.
